Second Chance Cafe
by felicia2235
Summary: AU. Carol and Sophia escape Ed and start a new life. Opening a small coffee shop Carol's life takes a turn for the better. She even finds real love in a rough redneck who never thought any women could love him. But with Ed out looking for her can Daryl and Merle keep there new family safe. No Zombies. Mature content. Daryl/Carol and Merle/Beth. Don't like don't read.


**Ok so my new obsession is the Walking Dead. Love that show and Daryl is my absolute favorite charter and the reason I watch the show. I have read almost every story written on here with Daryl or Merle in it and I thought I'd give it a try myself and do my own stories. This first one is a Daryl/Carol, Merle/Beth story. Beth will be around 25 in this story. If you've read anything I've written before you know this will be a mature content story so if smut anit your thing then keep on moving. Overlook the grammar mistakes please and negative reviews will be deleted. Please enjoy. **

***I don't own anything that has to do with the Walking dead. I'm only a fan.***

Chapter one

Carol smiled for the first time in a long time as she brushed her now growing hair and looked into the mirror. Things were starting to actually look up for her and Sophia. Her divorce was final from Ed thanks to her friends Andrea and Michonne who pushed her divorce through when he went to jail for drugs and abuse. Not that he'd stay there long enough but it had given her time to move to a new town far away from Ed and the memories their marriage brought.

Andrea had helped her find a new place to live Not far from where she grew up. Andrea had a friend in north Georgia in the country that was selling their coffee shop that had an apartment above it. Plenty big enough for her and Sophia, far away from Ed to find her and her dream of owning her own business was finally happening. She owed her friend so much for helping her move on from years of abuse at the hands of a man who she never loved. No more would she fear life, she had her second chance and she was going to embrace it full force.

"Mama. We're going to be late." Sophia yelled ready for her first day at school. Smiling she rushed Sophia outside and walked her to school that was only a couple blocks away before heading to her coffee shop and opening it up for the first time. Beth her brother Hershal's youngest daughter was working for her while going to nursing school part time, was waiting for her by the door when she arrived.

"Ready Carol?" Beth ask and Carol nodded. She really was.  
************************************************** ******

"Merle, get you're fucking ass up. We're going to be late. I didn't get you this job to piss it away sleeping." Daryl yelled at his brother who didn't appear to be moving fast enough for him.

"I'm coming. Don't get your panties in a bunch sweetheart." Merle yelled back before heading to shower real fast.

Daryl sighed as he loaded there truck and waited for Merle. When Merle was released from jail this last time he had a long talk with his brother. He loved his brother but couldn't handle his drug use and constantly going to jail anymore. So Merle seeing how hurt he had really made his brother decided he would turn over a new leaf. Plus he was fucking sick of jail and wanted a normal life. Hell maybe he could find him a sweet piece, settle down and pop out some babies or some shit who knows. He was getting too old for the party shit anymore.

So once he promised to be good Daryl pulled some strings with his boss Tyreese and got Merle a job with him doing construction and today was Merle's first day. It was bound to be a headache for Daryl for sure.

"Alright Darleena I'm ready. Let's get this show on the road." Merle said flinging himself into the truck as Daryl drove.

"Need some fucking coffee first. And not some fast food fake coffee shit either" Merle gripped as they drove. Rolling his eyes Daryl pulled into the new coffee shop in town.

"Second chance café. Must be fucking karma." Merle said when they walked in. His bitching was cut off by the young blonde at the counter.

"Well well. Hey there sugar." Merle said grinning and Daryl groaned. Here we go.

"What can I get you?" the Beth ask. They ordered two extra-large black coffee to go. While they waited for the coffee to finish brewing Merle leaned against the counter.

"What's your name sugar." Merle smirked when Beth blushed as his obvious flirting.

"Beth Green." She replied.

"Well Beth Green. I'm Merle Dixon and it's a pleasure to meet you honey." He told her winking at her causing her to blush bright red again. Daryl was about to tell Merle to leave this kid alone when the breath was stolen from him by the owner coming out with their orders.

She was older than the blonde, possibly older than him with short hair. She was what Daryl considered a classic beauty.

"Sorry for your wait. Here you go." She said setting the coffee's on the counter.

"Um. Thanks." Daryl said and Merle smirked at the obvious reaction the older women got out of him. He never paid attention to women so this girl making his brother blush was something he'd never seen before.

"Never seen you here before, honey." Merle said and the women nodded.

"Just moved here. I'm Carol the owner." She said shaking Merle's hand and Daryl had the urge to punch his brother for touching her.

"Well nice to meet you. I'm Merle and this is my brother Daryl. See ya around." Merle said dragging his speechless brother out to the truck before he made a fool of himself.

"No time to fall in love sweetheart. We got to get to work." Merle told his brother who scowled at him before driving off to their first job site for the day.

"They were cute." Beth said watching the truck pull out of the parking lot.

"Hum. Yes." She said thinking about the handsome redneck that blushed when he looked at her. It felt good to know she could attract a man as hot as Daryl and she could tell that the older brother Merle had gotten to Beth. Even though he was much older than her Carol wasn't her mother and knew that age meant nothing when it came to love. Hell if you were lucky enough to find someone that treated you right and loved you unconditionally who gave a fuck how old they were. She knew all too well what came of a loveless marriage, and she wouldn't want that for Beth. But she wasn't going to tell Hershel anything. She already knew he didn't like the fact she moved out on her own. Her dating might make him flip out.

"How was your first day at school baby?" Carol ask Sophia when she walked into the shop after school was out. Sophia was smiling from ear to ear and Carol loved nothing more than to see her daughter happy.

"It was great. I love my teacher and I have a new best friend. His name is Carl Grimes. His dad's a cop. Isn't that cool?" Sophia rattled on and Carol just nodded along as she talked.

Once she had finished telling her mom all about her dad Sophia took a seat in her mom's office and worked on her homework until the shop closed and they went upstairs for dinner and her aunt Beth went off to night school.

Sophia smiled as her mom hummed while she cooked. Her mom was happy, she had a new best friend and her father was no one in site and couldn't hurt her mom anymore. Yeah life was looking up from here on out.

Now if she could just find her mom a boyfriend that loved her mom. Then everything would be perfect.

**Thanks for reading. Should I continue? I will update as much as I can. My Maternity leave is almost up so ill be heading back to work. So between work and my baby I will update as much as I can. Thanks!**


End file.
